Une lueur d'espoir
by Rikka Yomi
Summary: Dans mon monde de ténebre, tu es ma seule lueur, tu m'aide à leur faire face... a eux, l'akatsuki.... Sorry, résume pourri mais venez voir... NaruKaka...
1. Blessure

_Salut !! c'est ma premiere fic !! j'espere qu'elle va vous plaire !!_

**Chapitre 1 : Blessure**

Kakashi saute de branche en branche à une vitesse sidérante vers la vallée de la fin. Il est inquiet, cela fait un moment que Sasuke et Naruto se battent. Il espère ne pas arriver trop tard. Il se tourne vers Pakkun et lui demande :

« Combien de temps ?

Encore 2 minutes de trajet. »

Ils entendent tout à coup un grand bruit et, quand ils arrivent, ils voient un endroit qu'on peut vraiment qualifier de « champ de bataille ». Des cratères provoqués par l'usage de ninjutsus puissants, des arbres fracassés et les statues détruites en grande partie.

Kakashi remarque que Sasuke n'est plus qu'un point à l'horizon et que Naruto est accroupi au sol, criant de douleur, en se tenant le haut du visage d'où s'échappe une quantité impressionnante de sang.

Pakkun regarde dans la direction où Sasuke s'est échappé et réfléchit :

« Sasuke est trop loin, on ne le rattraperas pas avant qu'il n'arrive chez Orochimaru. Par contre dépêche-toi de t'occuper de Naruto. L'air est saturé de l'odeur de son sang. Il a du en perdre beaucoup.

… »

Kakashi fixe un moment l'horizon puis se reprend vite et s'approche de Naruto en prenant la parole pour ne pas effrayer son élève :

« Naruto, c'est Kakashi. Tout va bien. La mission est terminée. On va rentrer à konoha. »

Naruto se fige en entendant son prénom puis se calme en reconnaissant la voix de son senseï.

Il lève la tête et Kakashi est horrifié.

Naruto a les yeux clos mais du sang coule abondamment de ses paupières et de la balafre allant d'un côté à l'autre de son visage, en passant par ses yeux.

La coupure est profonde et Kakashi comprend que son élève est aveugle.

Naruto commence à remuer les lèvres et en tendant l'oreille, Kakashi parvient à entendre ce que son élève tente de lui dire :

« Kakashi senseï… Je suis désolé de l'avoir laissé partir. Je ne suis pas un bon ninja. J'avais promis à Sakura. J'ai failli à mon nindo. J'ai trahi ma promesse. J'ai échoué… »

Kakashi comprend que la douleur mentale et physique était en train de le rendre fou. Il s'approche et, chose rare, il le prend dans ses bras :

« Naruto, même le meilleur ninja peut échouer. Mais ce qui différencie les bons ninjas des mauvais, c'est leur attitude face à la défaite. Les mauvais ninjas rejettent la faute sur les autres et ne se remettent pas en cause. Les bons ninjas pleurent parce qu'ils ont perdu et se promettent de ne plus jamais reperdre. Ils apprennent de leurs échecs. Tu es un bon ninja Naruto. N'en doute jamais. »

Naruto se calme et Kakashi le met sur son dos.

Il part pour Konoha le plus vite possible, sentant la respiration et le pouls de Naruto faiblir de plus en plus.

En chemin, il croise une équipe de ninjas médicaux :

« Vous allez bien ?

-Pouvez-vous calmer son hémorragie ? »

Le medic-nin s'approche de Naruto qui a la tête plongée dans les cheveux de Kakashi ?maintenant plus rouges que gris. Quand il entend la conversation, Naruto use de ses dernières forces pour tourner la tête vers les medics-nin. Ceux-ci, découvrant l'ampleur des blessures se dépêchent d'arrêter l'écoulement du sang et se retournent vers Kakashi :

« C'est tout ce qu'on peut faire ici. Emmenez le d'urgence à l'hôpital. Et Sasuke Uchiha ?

-… »

Kakashi baisse la tête et s'en va sans répondre à la question du medic-nin. Celui-ci comprend et se lance derrière Kakashi pour rentrer à Konoha.

Arrivé devant l'hôpital, Kakashi voit Tsunade visiblement en train de l'attendre. Quand elle voit Kakashi arriver plein de sang, elle se précipite vers lui. Elle l'observe et comprend en une seconde qu'il est en parfaite santé et que ce n'est pas son sang mais celui de la personne qu'il transporte sur son dos.

Vu la quantité de sang perdue, cette dernière doit être très mal en point…

Elle se sent mal quand elle distingue les cheveux de cette personne : blonds.

« Naruto…, pense t'elle. »

Kakashi lui demande :

« Comment vont les autres ?

-Ils vont bien… le plus dur est passé, leur vie n'est plus en danger… »

Puis voyant son désarroi et la peur dans ses yeux, Kakashi la rassure :

« Hokage-sama, ses blessures sont nombreuses mais la plus graves est celle de ses yeux…. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit en danger de mort…. Mais dépêchez-vous sinon il le sera …. »

Tsunade reprend ses esprits, lance un regard d gratitude à Kakashi puis lui prend Naruto et l'emmène en salle d'opération.

Après le départ de la gondaïme, Kakashi va à l'accueil et demande une serviette pour éponger le sang.

La jeune réceptionniste a un mouvement de recul et part lui chercher une serviette.

Après s'être essuyé, Kakashi ouvre son livre et se prépare à attendre la fin de l'opération. Se prépare seulement car avant qu'il ait le temps de lire un mot, il est pris d'assaut par Sakura, Ino, Shino et les autres 'Rookies' n'étant pas en salle d'opération, dont Shikamaru qui n'avait qu'un doigt cassé.

« Kakashi senseï !! hurle Sakura. Vous avez ramené Sasuke ??

-…, kakashi ne répond pas, laissant Sakura comprendre la réponse seule.

-Non !! C'est pas possible !! Naruto m'avait promis ! et je sais qu'il na trahit jamais une promesse, quitte à y laisser sa vie.

-Sakura !! Ino lui crie dessus en lui mettant une claque retentissante. Kakashi-sama, où est Naruto ?

-C'est vrai ça ! Où il est ? demande Lee en regardant autour de lui.

-Il est là, dit Kakashi en pointant le doigt sur la salle de soin intensif.

-Il … Il est … gravement…blessé ? demande Hinata, prête à s'évanouir.

-Bah… Ca ne doit pas être grave ! plaisante Sakura, s'attirant un regard peiné de Kakashi.

-Détrompe toi Sakura, annonce la voix de l'Hokage venant de la porte de la salle de soins intensifs. »

Elle pousse un brancard devant elle où repose une vraie momie.

Sous la tenue de l'hôpital, des bandages rendent invisible la moindre parcelle de peau. Même son visage n'est pas épargné. De lui on ne voyait que le bas, les yeux étant recouverts d'un bandage déjà imbibé de sang.

Naruto était vraiment mal en point, Kakashi pense à Sasuke et ressent de la colère envers lui. S'il le retrouve, il lui fera comprendre sa douleur.

Sakura et les autres se sont, quand à eux, figés en voyant le nombre de bandages et surtout celui sur ses yeux. Ils regardent sans vraiment chercher à comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

Un silence s'installe. Qui est brisé par Kakashi.

« Quel est son état ?

-Il va mieux dans l'ensemble mais son chakra est utilisé sur toutes les plaies en même temps et donc sa capacité de régénération est dépassée. Mais ce qui m'inquiète c'est que sa blessure aux yeux continue de saigner… moins, mais elle saigne quand même…

-Il retrouveras la vue ? demande Shikamaru, le seul à avoir repris suffisamment ses esprits pour pouvoir parler.

-Malheureusement, non… avoue la gondaïme avec un air triste. Il restera aveugle toute sa vie…. »


	2. Reveil

**Chapitre 2 : Reveil…**

**Repaire d'orochimaru :**

Sasuke n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil.

Dès son arrivée, Orochimaru lui à sauté dessus et l'a littéralement envoyé à coups de pied au cul voir Kabuto pour qu'il le soigne. (sorry, petit délire avec une amie)

Ensuite, Kabuto l'a accompagné jusqu'à sa chambre et l'a informé du planning de demain …. Très chargé.

Il sait qu'il doit se reposer mais malgré tout, il ne peut s'empêcher de s'en vouloir.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce dobe bouge !! pourquoi a-t-il trébuché sur cette baka de pierre . Pourquoi lui a-t-il porté un coup à ce moment.

Et plus que tout…. Pourquoi a-t-il eu peur et honte quand Naruto a subi le coup qui lui a crevé les yeux….

Pourquoi est ce qu'il a eu envie de lui porter secours ??

Au grand malheur de Sasuke, une migraine commençait a pointer le bout de son nez et se retournant dans son lit, il décide de dormir, laissant ses réflexions pour plus tard.

**Hôpital de Konoha : **

Tout les genins, chuunins et juunin présents ont été mortifiés par la réponse de Tsunade.

La tornade blonde, le metteur d'ambiance, le ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha, infirme à vie…

Personne ne trouble le silence, comme s'il espéraient que Naruto se relève et enlève ses pansements en leur disant que c'était une blague (NDA : de mauvais goût … je sais pas s'il s'en sortirais vivant s'il faisait vraiment ça…même Hinata essayerait de le tuer…).

Pourtant, rien ne se passe et le silence continue jusqu'à ce que, dans son sommeil, Naruto prononce une phrase qui glace le sang de tous les ninjas présents :

« Sasuke…. Ne pars pas. »

Tous se regardent tristement puis décident de se voir dans le bureau de l'Hokage plus tard avec toutes les personnes qui comptent pour Naruto.

Tsunade part avec le brancard pour emmener Naruto dans sa chambre non sans avoir auparavant chargé Shizune d'envoyer une missive au trio des sables pour requérir leur présence. Puis se mit en quête de Jiraya pour le prévenir.

Kakashi, quand à lui, va se recueillir sur le mont des Hokage, pour s'excuser auprès d'une personne, puis se rend chez Iruka pour lui annoncer la nouvelle dès son retour de mission.

Tenten et Ino essayent de réconforter Hinata, qui avait commencé à pleurer à l'annonce de la gondaïme et qui ne s'était pas calmée depuis, suivies par Sakura, en pleur elle aussi mais parce qu'elle ne reverrait peut-être plus son « cher Sasuke ».

Shikamaru, Lee et Shino se mettent d'accord et décident d'aller prévenir les « blessés » de leurs équipes respectives.

**Chambre de Naruto :**

**POV Naruto :**

Je me sens mal. J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser. J'ai beau essayer d'ouvrir les yeux, je ne peux pas. Je dois me dépêcher, je dois m'entraîner pour pouvoir le ramener… Sasuke…. Pourquoi est ce que j'ai si mal…. Cette douleur me paralyse tant elle est forte. Un éclair de douleur plus fort que les autres me fait hurler. Je me réveille. Il y a quelque chose sur mes yeux qui m'empêche de les ouvrir. Il faut que je l'enlève.

Alors que j'essaye de m'enlever la chose autour de ma tête, j'entends quelqu'un arriver et se jeter sur moi pour m'empêcher de continuer. Elle se met à parler, essayant visiblement de me raisonner :

« Naruto-kun !! Arrête ! Tu ne dois pas t'enlever ton bandage !! Tes yeux ne sont pas encore cicatrisés !! »

C'est Shizune. Ce qu'elle me dit me rappelle tout. Mon combat contre Sasuke, ses paroles, son attaque, puis la douleur ressentie. Mes yeux…. J'ai peur de comprendre… Finalement, je me jette à l'eau et lui demande :

« Je vais pouvoir revoir ?

-… »

Son silence et la manière dont elle a resserré son emprise sur mes bras m'ont convaincu du contraire… Je me sens m'effondrer sur on lit. Je n'arrive plus à respirer, plus les secondes passent, plus je panique et plus je panique, plus je m'étouffe. J'entend Shizune appeler quelqu'un puis je sombre dans le sommeil.

**Fin POV Naruto **

**Le soir, bureau de l'Hokage :**

Dans le bureau de Tsunade, il n'y avait pas une ambiance festive.

Entre Hinata et Sakura qui pleurent, Ino, Tenten, Lee, Chôji, Kiba et Neji (ces derniers ayant eu la permission de sortir pour venir) qui consolent Hinata, Shikamaru et Shino, qui sont plongés dans leurs pensées, Temari et Kankuro trop abasourdis pour faire quoi que ce soit et Gaara, Jiraya, Iruka et Kakashi ruminant des menaces de mort sur le derniers membre des Uchiha dorénavant classé ''espèce en voie de disparition'', personne n'avait la tête à s'amuser.

Encore moins l'Hokage elle-même qui considère Naruto comme son petit frère.

Mais elle veut au moins lui rendre le sourire et pour ça, l'aide de tous ces ninjas peut lui être d'une grande aide.

« Silence !! Clame t'elle. (Et le silence se fit…. Ok je sors… **(1)** ). Si je vous ai réuni ici ce n'est pas pour pleurer, pour réconforter ceux qui pleurent, pour digérer la nouvelle ou pour menacer Sasuke Uchiha. Je vous ai réuni ici pour Naruto. Cet après midi, il s'est réveillé et, comme je le pensait, il a mal prit le fait d'être aveugle. Il fait une crise de spasmophilie. Pour éviter que ça ne recommence, il faudra le veiller. Pendant sa guérison mais aussi après. Il devra apprendre à vivre sans la vue.

-Mais Hokage-sama, nous ne pouvons pas laisser passer ce que Sasuke lui fait !! S'indigne Iruka.

-Iruka. Croit moi, je veut autant que toi tuer mon ancien élève, fait Kakashi, une note glaciale dans la voix. Mais je suis d'accord avec Tsunade-sama. C'est Naruto qui prime. Il va avoir besoin de nous maintenant plus que tout. Nous ne pouvons pas l'abandonner.

-Eh !! le premier qui touche à Sasuke, je le tue, proteste Sakura, s'attirant les regards réprobateurs de tout le monde.

-Sasuke à rendu Naruto AVEUGLE, lui fait remarquer calmement Gaara en insistant sur le dernier mot. Si je le croise, il sera en bien pire état.

-Et puis Sasuke nous a trahi, je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait lui faire de cadeaux ! Rajoute Kiba.

-Naruto s'est toujours sorti seul des pires situations ! réplique Sakura. Il pourras bien le faire une fois de plus… Alors allez chercher Sasuke ! (NDA : Vous l'avez compris, je peux pas me la blairer)

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ! Naruto s'est battu pour ramener Sasuke parce que tu lui as demandé !! S'exclame Lee, dont l'estime pour Sakura venait de chuter vertigineusement.

-Naruto est le plus courageux d'entre nous, mais c'est avant tout notre ami !! Déclare Neji. Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser seul. Même s'il n'en a pas besoin !

-Na…Naruto… est très courageux… mais là, même son… même son courage ne pourras pas le… le soutenir suffisamment, le contredit Hinata.

- Le problème est réglé, tranche Tsunade. Sakura, si tu considère Sasuke comme plus important que Naruto, je te prie de sortir. Sasuke ne peut être…. secouru pour l'instant…. Mais Naruto lui, a besoin de nous.

- Mais qui sait ce que peut faire Orochimaru a Sasuke !! proteste Sakura.

-Lui au moins voit toujours ! la coupe Ino, exaspérée par le comportement de son amie.

-Eh bien si c'est comme ça, je part ! s'indigne Sakura. »

Et elle se dirige vers la porte mais avant de l'atteindre, elle chancelle et tombe, rattrapée par Ino avant de toucher le sol.

Tous regardent le visage de Sakura où coulent des larmes. Etrangement, ils en veulent encore plus à Sasuke en entendant son murmure à demi conscient :

« Sasuke…. Je t'en prie, ne pars pas…. Je t'aime… Sasuke… reviens….

-Sakura… dit Ino tout en serrant son amie dans ses bras, puis se retournant vers les autres. Je vais la ramener chez elle. Il serait préférable qu'elle ne voie pas Naruto pour l'instant… Elle est encore sous le choc du départ de Sasuke. Elle ne peut plus réfléchir rationnellement et risquerait d'enfoncer Naruto plus qu'il ne l'est déjà…

- D'accord… Ino, occupe toi d'elle et fait en sorte qu'elle se remette. A partir de maintenant, annonce la gondaïme. Vous êtes dispensés de mission pour les deux prochaines semaines… sauf si nous sommes vraiment débordés, alors, j'installerais un système de roulement. Ainsi, vous serez toujours deux au près de Naruto et Ino tu est exemptée de mission jusqu'au rétablissement de Sakura.

-Hai !! Font tous les ninjas présents, étonnés de se voir attribuer des vacances. »

Sur ces mots, Ino soulève son amie et sort du bureau pour la ramener chez elle. Et accessoirement y dormir.

« Bien maintenant on va pouvoir parler calmement du futur de Naruto, dit Tsunade.

-Je pense pouvoir l'aider pour le déplacement ninja sans la vue. Il me suffira d'entraîner ses sens, propose Kakashi.

-Bien, donc Kakashi tu lui réapprendra les bases. Pourras tu également l'entraîner au combat ? Lui demande Tsunade.

-Hai.

-Moi et Hinata pourrions l'aider à sentir le chakra, renchérit Neji.

-Excellente idée Neji ! Approuve Tsunade.

-Moi je peux l'aider pour le taijutsu !! Crie Lee.

-Moi je l'aiderais à réapprendre à viser au kunaï !

-Moi je vais demander à ma mère de lui prêter un chien pour l'aider dans les premiers temps, annonce Kiba.

-Un chien guide d'aveugle… vous avez ça chez vous ? demande malicieusement Tenten.

- On a des chiens pour tout !! Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on est les meilleurs dresseurs de chiens ninjas de tout konoha !! S'énerve Kiba.

-Stop ! Vous vous disputerez plus tard !! Fait Tsunade en les séparants.

-Hai, acquiescent Kiba et Tenten.

-Bon maintenant il se fait tard alors allez vous coucher ! Demain à l'aube, tout le monde à l'hôpital ! Ordonne la gondaïme.

-Hai ! dirent les ninjas avant de partir les uns après les autres. »

Tous les ninjas sont partis sauf un. Tsunade pousse un soupir. Elle est persuadée que ce que le ninja au sharingan va lui dire ne va sûrement pas l'aider à trouver le repos ce soir.

« Eh bien Kakashi !! Tu es bien sérieux, c'est la première fois que je te vois arriver à l'heure ! fait-elle remarquer à son vis-à-vis.

-Je ne suis pas là pour discuter de ma ponctualité, Hokage-sama, abrège Kakashi. Je suis là pour vous dire, avec l'appui de tous les autres que nous ne pardonnerons pas Sasuke Uchiha, que nous voulons bien aider Naruto à le ramener mais que nous n'acceptons pas qu'il revienne comme une fleur et, qu'après s'être excusé, tout redeviendras comme avant. Nous ne l'accepterons plus comme un ninja de Konoha. Et si, Naruto le ramène et qu'il se refait intégrer comme si rien ne s'était passé, nous deviendrons déserteurs : Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru, Tenten, Shino, Lee, Kiba, Chôji, Iruka, Jiraya, moi-même … et d'autres dont je ne peux citer le nom.

-C'est bien noté Kakashi…soupire t'elle. Mais toi-même retiens que je suis pour votre point de vue. Je ne pardonnerais pas à Sasuke Uchiha. Mais mon poste de Hokage est important, c'est Naruto qui m'en a fait prendre conscience et je souhaite lui faire honneur jusqu'à la fin… voilà pourquoi je ne pourrais pas partir. Mais sache que je ferais tout mon possible pour que vous n'ayez pas à partir. »

Ils se fixent un moment puis Kakashi sourit sous son masque puis se retourne et rentre chez lui. Elle repense aux événements récents et une larme se met à couler sur sa joue. Elle se dirige vers un placard et en sort une bouteille de saké pour oublier… oublier les morts, les blessés, les ennemis, les amis laissés derrière elle.

**(1)**_Sorti d'un texte sur les origines du mondes : genre : ''dieu dit : « que la lumière soit » et la lumière fut.''_

**Sakura :**** C'est normal que je passe pour un monstre ??**

**Rikka :**** Oui absolument !!**

**Sakura :**** Pourquoi ?!**

**Rikka :**** parce que je t'aime pas !! **

**Naruto :**** Et pourquoi moi je me retrouve aveugle ?? **

**Rikka :**** Parce que t'es mignon avec un bandeau sur les yeux !! Baka !!**

**Naruto :**** …. Juste pour ça ?? **

**Rikka :**** sourire de sadique ça ne te convient pas ?? **

**Naruto :**** trouille Euh si … va se cacher derrière Sakura ….nh…**

**Sakura :**** Naruto ! Dégage ! Ya que Sasuke qui puisse me toucher !! Et toi je veux pas être comme ça !! Pourquoi tu m'aime pas ?!**

**Rikka :**** Parce que t'es comme ça … **

**Sakura :**** Comme ça quoi ??**

**Rikka :**** méchante avec Naruto …**

**Sakura :**** Si je suis gentille avec naruto Sasuke va revenir ??**

**Rikka :**** peut-être….**

**Naruto :**** air de renard Sakura ? Tu veux bien me faire un bisou ?? air de chien battu (NDA : trop kawai !!)**

**Sakura :**** pensées : fait le pour Sasuke !! oui … se penche et fait un bisou sur les lèvres à Naruto qui s'étrangle de bonheur **

**Rikka :**** là ma pauvre t'a fait ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire … il n'y a que Sasuke, Kakashi et Neji qui ont le droit de faire des bisous sur la bouche à Naruto !! et peut-être Hinata … (bref … Rikka est sadique et n'aime pas Sakura … sauf cas exceptionnel) Tu vas me le payer ... **

**Sakura :**** Pourquoi j'ai peur tout à coup ? **

**Rikka :**** Tu comprendras plus tard … ****Tsubaki-manga-girl**** merci pour ta reviews !!**


	3. Reveil: le vrai cette fois !

Désolée pour ce chapitre court mais je tenais bien à faire remarquer que Naruto a des amis sur lesquels il peut compter et s'a

_**Désolée pour ce chapitre court mais je tenais bien à faire remarquer que Naruto a des amis sur lesquels il peut compter et s'appuyer et je voulais aussi appuyer sur le fait que son infirmité est très pesante … Bref.. C'est par choix que je ne met que la scène de son réveil et promis, demain je met la suite ….Mon passage préféré c'est quand Naruto parle à Kyubi … je sais pas pourquoi mais il me fait marrer …. **_

_**Kissu, Rikka **_

**Chapitre 3 : Réveil (2) Le vrai cette fois !**

**POV Naruto **

Outch…. Ma tête …… Comment je vais retrouver Sasuke si j'y vois plus rien…. Comment je vais pouvoir continuer à être ninja ??

Tient, un bruit…. Eh ! comment ça se fait que je sache qu'il y a Iruka senseï, Kakashi senseï et ….. GAARA ?? mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ??

Bon …. Je vais pas continuer à faire semblant de dormir pendant cent ans non plus ….

« C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps que tu dors…. Je pensais devoir attendre encore un an avant d'aller faire la peau de ce traître. »

Pfff….. Kyubi calme toi… Il est hors de question d'aller tuer Sasuke… même s'il m'a rendu …. Comme ça, c'est toujours mon ami … et puis il a trébuché sur une pierre ….

« C'est vrai que c'était impayable…. Et dire que c'est la dernière chose que tu as vu … »

Kyubi …….. --'

« Ben quoi ?? en attendant, si tu ne le tue pas, je le ferais de mes propres mains !! Il a osé te rendre aveugle !! »

Il n'a pas fait exprès !!

« En attendant, il ne s'est pas beaucoup inquiété pour toi quand il est parti ! »

… Je préfère me lever pour ne plus écouter Kyubi faire des menaces de mort à un brun classé « Future espèce disparue » par mon kitsune….. seulement j'entends une réclamation plus forte que les autres de sa part :

« Je ne suis PAS ton Kitsune !! »

**Fin POV Naruto**

**Chambre de Naruto : **

Ca fait deux heures que Kakashi, Iruka et Gaara sont au chevet de Naruto …. Et qu'il y a une ambiance tendue…. A cause de Gaara qui a mal digéré le fait que Kakashi lui demande d'arrêter de tourner en rond et qui lui envoie des ondes négatives depuis ……

Mais il s'est tout d suite calmé quand, dans le silence de la chambre, un murmure s'est fait entendre :

« Gaara, Iruka senseï, Kakashi senseï….. »

Gaara en ami fidèle s'est tout de suite jeté sur Naruto qui tendait la main dans leur direction…

« Pas mal, pense Kakashi. Il arrive déjà à sentir le chakra des gens qui l'entourent….. Neji et Hinata n'auront plus qu'a l'aider à maîtriser ça parfaitement …. »

Et il s'approche de Naruto qui est déjà en train de parler avec Iruka et Gaara :

« Comment te sens-tu Naruto ? demande Iruka.

-Bien Iruka senseï même si j'ai mal à la tête, le tranquillise Naruto.

-Je vais te chercher Tsunade. Elle te donneras quelque chose pour la douleur, propose Iruka avant de s'en aller en courant chercher l'Hokage dans son bureau et prévenir tout les autres.

-Comment se comporte Kyubi ? Il est calme ? demande Gaara prévoyant.

-Humm… il est plutôt agité … Mais ça va…. Je tient le coup … lui avoue Naruto dont les marques sur les joues se font de plus en plus marquées.

-Arrête de mentir, le sermonne Gaara. Kakashi ?

-Oui ?

-Vous pouvez me prêter un peu de votre chakra ?? demande Gaara.

-Pourquoi faire ? fait Kakashi suspicieux.

-Pour renforcer le sceau momentanément, répond Gaara.

-Tu sais faire ça ?? s'écrie Naruto.

-Oui… J'ai appris il n'y a pas longtemps, acquiesce Gaara. Bon Kakashi, arrivez et prenez ma main. »

Kakashi obtempère et Gaara prend sa main et pose l'autre sur le ventre de Naruto après avoir relevé son haut.

Une lumière faite de chakra illumine ses mains et Kakashi sent son chakra se faire attirer dans le corps de Gaara puis passer dans celui de Naruto dont le visage est figé par la souffrance.

Puis petit à petit, les marques faciales de Naruto s'estompent jusqu'à devenir normales et Gaara stoppe son jutsu et lâche la main de Kakashi qui se sent soudain très fatigué.

« Que m'as-tu fait ? demande Kakashi à Gaara.

-J'ai transféré votre chakra en Naruto puis je l'ai aidé à construire une barrière mentale plus forte pour retenir Kyubi.

-Pourquoi ne pouvais tu pas utiliser le tiens ? l'interroge Naruto.

-Parce que le chakra d'un démon ne peut pas retenir un autre démon…. Il le nourrit, lui répond Gaara. J'espère que ça va aller maintenant Naruto.

-Humm…. Fait Naruto dont le visage s'est modifié pour ne plus marquer qu'une infinie tristesse d'après ce que pouvaient voir Gaara et Kakashi, le haut de son visage étant toujours bandé.

-Naruto…commence Kakashi. Je voulais te dire que si tu veux toujours être ninja, je t'entraînerais… Et pas seulement moi …. Neji et Hinata ont proposé de t'aider à ressentir le chakra des gens autour de toi, Tenten à proposé de t'apprendre à te servir d'armes, Lee veut t'aider pour le taïjutsu et Kiba veut te prêter un chien pour le début. Tu es aimé Naruto. N'en doute jamais. »

Le visage de Naruto s'est adoucit d'un sourire et un petit rire lui échappe ainsi que des sanglots. Kakashi repousse Gaara et prend Naruto dans ses bras. Il sent avec joie Naruto s'accrocher à lui et lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Kakashi senseï… Je veux continuer à être ninja… »

Pendant que Kakashi réconfortait Naruto, Gaara se dirige vers la porte et prononce :

« Pas la peine de se cacher, je vous sens… »

Et alors apparaissent Neji, Hinata, Tenten, Lee, Gaï, Kurenaï, Iruka, Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chôji, Jiraya et Tsunade qui regardent avec tendresse pour certains, froideur, pour d'autres, compréhension ou bien Pleurs pour Lee et Gaï, Kakashi serrer contre lui Naruto.

Kakashi les repères et tourne la tête vers eux tout comme Naruto qui à senti leur chakra.

Tsunade se rapproche d'eux, et Kakashi se décolle de son élève qui lui agrippe le pull si bien que Kakashi garde la main de Naruto pour le réconforter. Tsunade porte sa main au bandage en disant :

« Eh bien Naruto. Aurais-tu peur de moi ? Bon …. Il me semble que ton chakra a agit et que ta blessure s'est refermé. Ne bouge pas, je vais t'enlever ton bandage. »

Elle s'active autour du bandage qu'elle enlève au bout de quelques secondes, découvrant le haut du visage à Naruto s'ornant d'une cicatrice lui traversant les deux yeux.

En voyant ça, Tsunade perd son sourire et les réactions sont diverses parmi le groupe, allant de la tristesse au choc. Jiraya ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer :

« Eh bien… Il ne l'a pas loupé. »

Cette simple phrase est saluée par le silence et Naruto baisse la tête en disant :

« C'est pas sa faute….

-Qu'est ce qui n'est pas sa faute ?? se met à crier Gaara.

-Il n'a pas fait exprès… de me rendre aveugle… dit difficilement Naruto.

-Comment ?? S'exclament à l'unisson toutes les personnes du groupe.

-Il… Il a trébuché sur une pierre alors qu'il me portait une attaque au bras. Je tentais de lui porter un rasengan.

-Que…. Balbutie Iruka.

-C'est un comble… Qu'est devenu ton rasengan ? Demande Kakashi.

-Il se l'est prit dans le bras gauche, articule difficilement Naruto, la tête toujours penchée. »

Un silence suit cette déclaration. Finalement Neji dit :

« Il a quand même essayé de te tuer. Tu n'es pas du genre à utiliser le rasengan à tout bout de champ.

-Je….. essaye de protester Naruto mais il se tait, ne trouvant d'argument valable.

-Et il s'est enfuit alors que tu perdais ton sang abondamment. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que j'arrivais. Il t'aurais laissé mourir sans rien faire, ajoute Kakashi. »

Naruto serre les draps dans ses mains et préfère changer de sujet :

« Il paraît que vous voulez m'aider à rester un ninja ! Je voulais accepter et vous remercier !

-Ce n'est rien ! proteste Tenten. Mais ne nous remercie pas… je pense que tu vas en baver.

-La force de la jeunesse est éblouissante !! Avec des efforts, on peut tout faire et tout surmonter !! s'écrient Gaï et Lee à l'unisson.

-Tu es mon élève … Tu n'as pas à ma remercier de t'entraîner , ajoute Kakashi.

-Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, demande nous, propose Shino.

-Ouais… même si c'est galère… termine Shikamaru.

-Je remplacerais Kakashi quand il ne sera pas là, se dévoue Jiraya.

-Je t'aiderais à avoir un meilleur contrôle de ton chakra, précise Kurenaï.

-Nous pouvons t'héberger si tu veux, propose Neji.

-Nous voulons tous que tu deviennes fort … pour réaliser ton rêve, marmonne Hinata. »

Naruto se tourne vers eux et les fixes sans les voir, un à un, un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres.

« Merci. Vous êtes de vrais amis. On peut toujours compter sur vous … »

Tsunade s'approche de lui et lui met dans une mains un gobelet et dans l'autre des cachets.

« Bois ça, lui dit-elle. Ensuite dors. Tu vas devoir te reposer. Demain, tu vas commencer à te diriger seul dans le village puis te battre un peu avec kakashi. Ca va te demander des efforts.

Il acquiesce, boit et sombre rapidement dans un sommeil sans rêve sous le regards de personnes ayant beaucoup d'importance pour lui.


	4. La surprise

**Chapitre 4 : La surprise…**

Bon première chose, je tient à remercier : 

**Tsubaki-manga-girl **: Désolée, j'avais prévu la suite tôt mais … voilà, j'ai bloqué sur un passage et l'inspiration ne me venait pas … merci pour tes rewiews, elles font partie de celle qui me donnent le courage de continuer…

**Akarisnape **: moi aussi je déteste sakura, mais dans certaines fics je ne peut m'empêcher de l'aimer… et oui … sasuke va en baver je crois…. En fait j'ai aucune idée de la trame de la fic … ça se voit ?? non ? eh bien c'est très bien comme ça … Oui ? eh bien tant pis… et puis tsunade a dit que ses blessures se sont cicatrisées… donc pas de sang ….

**Jits :** Tu a raison … dans ma fic, sasuke craint trop … c'est vrai que pour un ninja, glisser sur une pierre, c'est pas le top… pourtant j'aime beaucoup sasuke … ça se voit pas ? eh bien c'est fait pour !! (lol)

**Almevera :** Merci pour ta rewiew toute gentille … elle fait très plaisir …. T'es une lectrice en or !

Et encore merci pour vos rewiews … alors voilà, bonne lecture !!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Naruto se réveille lentement, émergeant avec difficulté du brouillard où le somnifère de Tsunade l'avait emporté. Il sent kyubi s'agiter en lui et dire :

« Ah ben c'est pas trop tôt !! C'est que j'ai les pattes toutes ankylosées à force de rien faire moi !

- Calme toi… Et puis c'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais te faire faire de l'exercice ... Je vais à peine commencer à me diriger sans la vue je te signale…. Lui rappelle son hôte.

- Ouais mais fait vite … chuis vraiment rouillé à force de rien faire … peut-être que si ça continue, je vais me transformer en pierre ? tente kyubi.

- Pas de ça avec moi … le chantage ne marche pas… et puis je vais faire mon possible de toutes façon pour me débrouiller sans mes yeux… Mais il va falloir que j'ai ton aide …commence Naruto.

- Oui… je vais t'aider avec mon chakra pour décupler tes sens en permanence… mais pas pour l'instant, tu n'en a pas besoin…concède le renard.

-Ca marche ! merci kyu-chan ! rit Naruto.

-ARRÊTE DE M'APPELER COMME CA !! s'étrangle le démon renard dans une colère impressionnante pour tous sauf pour Naruto. »

Ignorant le renard furieux à l'intérieur de lui, Naruto tente de percevoir qui est là mais il ne sent aucun chakra à l'intérieur de la chambre. Ca doit être l'heure de manger. Ou alors, il y a une réunion avec Tsunade-baa. D'ailleurs, c'est elle qui l'a sauvé … il faudrait peut-être qu'il lui fasse plaisir pour la remercier. Comme ça elle n'aurait pas besoin de se mettre en colère pour une fois… Et puis, peut-être que Sakura-chan l'apprécierait plus si il faisait preuve de politesse ?

Il se demande comment ses amis ont réagis quand ils ont apprit la nouvelle. Hinata devait être au bord de l'évanouissement, la pauvre, elle est si sensible. Lee devait se dire que ce n'est pas possible que la fougue de la jeunesse ait perdu et que j'allais surmonter cet obstacle pour attiser encore ma flamme intérieure. Neji devait avoir mal au cœur sans le montrer. Shino devait être rester le même. Shikamaru devait avoir analysé la situation de fond en comble pour trouver une erreur et quand il a réalisé que c'est vraiment arrivé, il a du demander des précisions à Tsunade… sama --waouw ça fait bizarre de l'appeler sama. Kiba a du se dire que ça pouvait pas être vrai, comme Ino, Tenten, Kankuro, Temari et Shino. Gaara a du être triste et s'est sûrement promis de tuer sasuke… quand a Chôji, il a du continuer à manger en se promettant de me donner des chips pour me remonter le moral … Et sakura a du être doublement triste à cause de moi et de Sasuke… même si je crois qu'elle a été plus triste pour sasuke que pour moi …

Il sourit tristement en pensant à Sasuke. Il a raté, il n'est plus digne d'être un ninja de konoha, mais kakashi lui a dit qu'il était un bon ninja. Pour son senseï, il fera des efforts, ainsi que pour tous les autres, il ne trahira pas mon nindo et il ramènera Sasuke ! Il tuera orochimaru et il le ramènera. Lui… son rival… son frère… il lui a dit qu'il le considérait comme son frère, qu'il est un des liens qui le rattachent à konoha et qu'il se devait de les trancher … alors il se doit de le ramener ici par la force et par ce lien qui les unit.

Sentant sa détermination revenir, il s'assoit non sans quelques difficultés sur son lit. Il réfléchit. Il doit réapprendre à se débrouiller seul. Il réveille le renard qui fait la sieste depuis son coup de gueule à leur dernière conversation :

« Eh ! Kyubi !!

-…

-Pff…. Tu fais la gueule ?

-…Oui…

-Pff… t'es lourd kyubi … Tu veux te dégourdir les pattes ou pas ?

- … Pourquoi ?

-J'ai besoin de ton aide … tu peux décupler mes sens ?

-Pff… C'est bien parce que je m'ennuie…

-Merci Kyubi…

-Prend garde à tes mots …

- sama… pff… ne t'as vraiment aucune confiance en moi …

-Prend garde à tes réflexions !! je suis kyubi ! le plus grand des démons !!

-Et mon kitsune à moi alors maintenant du calme, j'ai besoin de me concentrer …

-JE VAIS LE TUER !! hurle kyubi tout en faisant ce que Naruto lui a demandé, plus par obligation que par envie. »

Naruto ignore une fois de plus le cri du démon renard mégalomane qui est scellé en lui et se concentre. Il sent ses sens et son équilibre se stabiliser puis tente de se lever... après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses dues au manque d'expérience, il réussit enfin à tenir debout sans se tenir au lit. Il se re-appuie au lit pour aller vers la commode où sont, normalement, ses affaires. Il arrive laborieusement à trouver ses affaires, les ramènes au lit. Une fois cela fait, il se déshabille puis met un moment à trouver le haut et le bas de son pantalon et a le mettre. Après s'être habillé, il trouve dans ses affaires son bandeau ninja et choisit de ne pas le mettre sur son front mais sur ses yeux pour cacher sa cicatrice.

Au moment où il attache son bandeau, la porte s'ouvre et laisse entrer plusieurs personnes : grâce à diverses informations, il peut deviner qu'il s'agit de Hinata, Tenten et Temari. Celles-ci se figent en le voyant habillé, assit sur son lit puis, il le sent, leurs yeux s'arrêtent sur ses yeux cachés de son bandeau. Il entend distinctement quelqu'un tomber au sol à l'endroit où est Hinata et la personne qui devrait être Tenten se précipiter pour la réceptionner.

Son visage se fend d'un sourire et il lâche :

« Eh ben visiblement, ça vous a fait un choc de me voir habillé. Vous auriez préféré me voir dans une autre tenue ?

-Prend pas tes désirs pour des réalités, baka ! le contredit Temari. C'est juste que tu ne devrais pas être déjà réveillé et encore moins habillé ! Et comment tu as fait pour nous reconnaître !

-Ben c'est facile ! Pour Hinata, je reconnaîtrais son chakra entre tous, pour Temari, j'ai entendu le son de son éventail quand il a touché la porte mais elle a aussi une manière différente de nous de marcher, ça se voit qu'elle est habituée à marcher sur du sable. Quand à Tenten, j'ai entendu le cliquetis de nombreux kunaïs.

-Pff… Naruto, tu me sidères… Comment tu fais pour entendre tout ça ? lui demande Tenten.

-Disons que je m'adapte à mon environnement, se défile Naruto.

-Décidément, tu es bien le ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha… rit une voix inconnue derrière les filles.

-Kakashi-senseï ! Comment allez-vous ? demande Naruto calmement, comme s'il savait son senseï là depuis le début, s'attirant ainsi un regard étonné des filles.

-Tient tient, tu m'as repéré depuis quand ? s'étonne le ninja copieur.

-Depuis le « Prend pas tes désirs pour des réalités baka » je crois, annonce froidement Naruto comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

-Eh bien… siffle Kakashi impressionné, par la maîtrise de son élève. Est-ce qu'« Il » t'aide ?

-Un peu c'est vrai mais pas de bon cœur, avoue Naruto, un sourire sur les lèvres, se sachant démasqué par son senseï. »

Mais tout le monde n'est pas content de la petite joute verbale entre le senseï et son élève :

« Je t'aide beaucoup ! Sans moi tu ne pourrais rien faire ! lui crie Kyubi mentalement.

- Tait-toi ! Renard mouillé ! Je suis en pleine conversation avec des gens là et j'ai autre chose à faire que de me disputer avec toi !

- Quel ingrat ! C'est comme ça que tu me remercies ?

- Quel remerciement attend-tu ? Je croyais que tu ne faisais ça que pour toi ?

- …

- Naruto : 1, Kyubi : 0, j'ai gagné ce coup là, laisse moi tranquille !

- Tss… sale renardeau d'eau douce !

- Mais oui, moi aussi je t'aime mon kitsune …

- NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA !! »

Ignorant comme toujours le hurlement de kyubi, il se concentre sur Kakashi qui vient de lui mettre une main sur son épaule. Il sent de la joie à ce contact, certes banal, mais on ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Durant toute son enfance, il a vécu dans la haine des villageois et le peu de contacts humains qui lui étaient accordés étaient vraiment rares, depuis, il se sent toute chose à chaque fois qu'on le touche sans qu'il n'ait à le provoquer. Néanmoins, ce contact là était une marque d'inquiétude envers lui, il le sentait à travers le chakra de Kakashi. Il se force donc à écouter les propos de Kakashi :

« Naruto ? Naruto, ça va ?

-Oui Kakashi-senseï… Pourquoi ?

-Pendant cinq minutes tu avais l'air ailleurs et tu ne répondais à aucune de nos paroles. Je me suis inquiété, avoue le sharinganné.

-Oh, ça. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'écoutais juste certaines réclamations, le tranquillise son élève en levant ses deux lacs profonds dans l'orbe grise de son senseï.

-Avec « Lui » ? demande Kakashi, anxieux.

-Non, s'empresse de le détromper Naruto, se rendant compte de sa bourde.

-Tu peux me le dire... Je suis ton senseï après tout, insiste Kakashi.

-Mais non ! s'emporte Naruto. « Il » est parfaitement calme depuis que Gaara m'a aidé !

-Qu'a fait Gaara ? demande Temari, surprise et déroutée que le nom de son frère apparaisse dans la conversation.

-Il m'a donné un coup de main hier quand je me suis réveillé, se dérobe le kitsune, sentant la colère poindre et n'aimant vraiment pas la tournure de la situation.

- Ah bon… Et en quoi ? Si ce n'est pas trop gênant, rajoute t'elle quand elle voit les ongles de Naruto se transformer en griffe.

- Il a renforcé mon « sceau »… dit-il d'une voix glaciale.

-Et ça n'a pas tenu longtemps à ce que je vois, remarque Gaara en apparaissant accompagné de tout le mon de sauf Sakura et Ino.

-Pff… fait Naruto en se levant. »

Trop brusquement visiblement car il se sent tituber et perdre l'équilibre. Au moment de la collision avec le sol, il se tend mais ne la sent pas arriver. En effet, Kakashi senseï, comme un preux chevalier sur son cheval blanc, avec la tenue grotesque, le langage et le fidèle destrier en moins, a volé au secours de la princesse en danger avec les cheveux longs et la robe en moins et les pectoraux en plus. Bref, Kakashi s'est jeté sur lui et la rattrapé in extremis d'un bras avant que sa belle petite bouille ne fasse connaissance avec le sol de l'hôpital.

Naruto rougit quand il sent le corps de son senseï collé à lui. Kakashi quand à lui, n'a pas réfléchit et le lâche précipitamment, les faisant tomber l'un sur l'autre, Naruto rougissant à cause de leur proximité et Kakashi à cause de ce que Naruto éveille en lui. Il se lève précipitamment et, encore une fois, se prend les pieds dans les jambes de Naruto et se retrouve encore plus avachit sur lui. Finalement, il demande de l'aide à Tsunade du regard, qui, avec un sourire, le relève en disant :

« Kakashi, je sais que Naruto est mignon mais ce n'est pas une raison pour en profiter.

- Tsunade-sama, je trouve que vous avez les pensées mal placées, lui répond t'il.

- Quel petit impertinent ! Hurle la (fausse) jeune femme en l'envoyant faire un tour par la fenêtre d'un coup de poing magistral. Naruto ça va ?

-Eh ! Naruto ! t'es tout rouge lance Temari d'un regard moqueur.

-C'est que… Commence t'il, gêné. Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'aider à me lever ? Je ne le sens pas encore de faire un mouvement comme ça.

-Oh ! C'est vrai ! s'écrie Tsunade qui le prend par le bras et le rassoit sur son lit.

-Merci Tsunade-sama, la remercie le jeune homme.

-Qu… s'étrangle Tsunade, puis se retournant vers les autres ninjas, tout aussi interloqués qu'elle. Dites moi que je ne rêve pas… Naruto, tu te sens bien ?

-Oui, Tsunade-sama, même si j'ai du mal à ne plus t'appeler Baa-chan, rit le jeune Kitsune.

-Et pourquoi ce soudain revirement d'appellation ? demande la dénommée « Tsunade-sama », sceptique.

-Tu m'as sauvé la vie, pas une fois, mais deux. Et puis, je sais depuis longtemps que je compte beaucoup pour toi, donc j'ai décidé de t'appeler Tsunade-sama, par respect pour celle que je considère comme une grande sœur plus qu'aucune autre personne, déclare Naruto, la voix pleine de gentillesse et de nostalgie.

-Naruto, articule difficilement Tsunade avant de se jeter sur Naruto et de le prendre dans ses bras.

-Tsunade-nee-san, murmure Tsunade avant de répondre à son étreinte.

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais le petit a un entraînement avec nous ! dit une voix qui se reconnaît peu par son séreux, celle de Jiraya.

-Pff… fait Naruto en se séparant de l'étreinte chaleureuse de Tsunade. J'arrive Ero-sennin.

-Hein ?? Pourquoi t'arrête de l'appeler Baa-chan et moi, tu continue à m'appeler Ero-sennin ? demande Jiraya encore plus interloqué.

-Parce qu'elle, elle a fait quelque chose pour le mériter … pas vous. Il faudrait d'ailleurs, peut-être que vous vous y mettiez…

-Je n'ai rien à prouver à un gamin dans ton genre !! s'énerve le sennin.

-Oui. Oui… Bien sûr … décidément, vous vous ressemblez tellement… souffle le kitsune en comparant la mauvaise foie de Jiraya et de Kyubi, ce dernier faisant connaître son plus grand assentiment son fort intérieur, faisant pouffer Naruto devant le regard interloqué des ninjas l'entourant.

-A qui me compares-tu Naruto ? demande le maître des crapaud. Et pourquoi rigoles-tu ?

-Pour rien, Ero-sennin. Pour rien… fait Naruto en continuant de s'esclaffer sous les remarques plus désobligeantes les une que les autres de Kyubi, très mais vraiment très remonté ? promettant mille morts à Naruto un jour prochain.

-Pff… Je parie que cet être ne fait que pâle figure à mes côtés… »

De son côté, kyubi, lui, continuait à arroser Naruto de jurons plus étranges les uns que les autres et des pires tortures existantes alors que Naruto, lui, riait de puis tellement longtemps sans respirer qu'il commençait à manquer d'air :

« Je te jure que si tu ne retire pas tout de suite cette salo de bakaserie **(1)** sur ma personne, je te démembrerais lentement, puis je donnerais tes jambes à mes renardeaux puis tes bras en pâture à manda. Je garderais le reste pour moi puis te mettrais dans ma bouche jusqu'à ce que ma salive te fasse fondre … ensuite je te recracherais et me servirais de tes reste comme engrais pour les salades de la limace à Tsunade !

-Mais oui… Mais oui, réussi à penser Naruto au milieu de son étouffement/crise de fou rire.

-Mais au moins, détrompe ce qu'il vient de dire …. Le menace le renard, vraiment très près de l'infarctus.

-Laisse moi le temps de m'arrêter de rire … le supplie Naruto.

-D'accord mais fait vite !! hurle le renard »

Après un temps, Naruto réussit à arrêter de rire sous les regards angoissés des ninjas qui pensaient un truc du genre : « On l'a cassé, comment on va faire maintenant ?? » Heureusement qu'ils se sont repris avant que Naruto ne les regarde sinon il était bon pour une deuxième crise de fou rire devant leur têtes d'enterrés. Naruto, se reprend, difficilement mais bon... et tente d'une vois étranglée par ses rires :

« Ero-sennin, je tenais à vous dire que c'est vous qui feriez pâle figure devant cette personne.

- Quoi ?? quelle est-elle que je lui montre ma supériorité écrasante !

- Désolé, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse vous rencontrer, lui dit poliment le kitsune avant de se retourner vers les autres. Vous voulez bien m'accompagner dehors ?

- Hai ! Naruto ! fait Chôji.

- Evidemment ! renchérit Kiba ! Tient voilà ton chien ! Kôtarô ! dit-il en lui mettant un chien noir dans les bras.

- Naruto.. kun nous serons … serons toujours là… Toujours là pour t'aider.

- Je confirme, appuie Neji.

- Nous nous devons de faire perdurer la flamme de la jeunesse ! dirent Lee et Gaï en même temps.

- Et puis ce n'est pas comme si on ne se connaissait pas… souffle Tenten.

- Tu m'as sauvé et appris le sens du mot amitié, je t'en serais toujours redevable, lui promet Gaara.

- Tu as sauvé mon petit frère, moi aussi je t'en suis redevable, fait Kankuro.

- Tu es un shinobi de konoha, mon égal, donc je me dois de t'aider, dit froidement Shino.

- Ouais, se serait trop galère de faire sans toi, renchérit Shikamaru.

- Et puis t'es plutôt beau gosse donc c'est un plaisir de t'aider, fait Temari en lançant un regard narquois vers Shikamaru, qui joue celui qui n'a rien entendu tout en se promettant de lui faire payer très cher à sa copine (NDA : XP je voulais qu'ils soient ensemble donc je l'ai fait comme ça mais évidemment, c'est pas arrivé dans le manga.).

- Et puis, le troisième t'aimait beaucoup donc je t'apprécie aussi, fait Asuma.

- Tu es un ninja de konoha, tu n'as pas a nous remercier de ce qu'on fait, le gronde Kurenaï.

- Tu es un ninja d'exception, Naruto, nous sommes tous derrière toi, pour t'aider à le rester, lui confie Kakashi, revenu entre temps.

- Bon, puisque c'est fait, allons y, annonce Tsunade.

- Où est Sakura ? Et Ino ? interroge Naruto.

-.. Sakura a … très mal supporté le départ de Sasuke. On l'a mise à part car elle aurait pu te blesser par les mots sans le vouloir. On a mis Ino avec elle le temps qu'elle se remette du choc… lui dit Tsunade. »

A ces mots, les poings de Naruto se referment sur le drap du lit et une larme s'échappe de sous son bandeau, resserrant le cœur de tous ses amis. Comme aux précédentes crises de larme de Naruto, Kakashi s'approche, enlève le chien des bras de Naruto, et prend Naruto dans ses bras. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que, surpris par ce contact soudain, Naruto relève la tête et que leurs lèvres se pressent l'une contre l'autre. Kakashi recule vivement et Naruto, trop surpris, arrête de pleurer. Le silence règne dans la chambre où plus personne n'ose bouger. Finalement, Naruto se remet à pleurer, et Kakashi, bien que gêné, se rapproche de lui une deuxième fois et l'enlace, le serrant fort contre sa poitrine où naruto pleure de plus belle, épanchant sa douleur pour la faire disparaître.

Et c'est là, sous les regards médusés de tous les ninjas présents, que Naruto lève la tête et pose délicatement ses lèvres contre celles de sons senseï, qui est trop choqué pour comprendre.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Rikka :** Lol !! j'aimerais bien voir vos têtes ! c'est vrai que même pour moi, l'histoire va dans tous les sens !!

**Naruto :** Je … j'embrasse Kakashi senseï ?? Je n'arrête pas de pleurer ?? J'appelle Baa-chan Tsunade-sama ??

**Rikka :** Je confirme…

**Kakashi :** Et moi je rougis ?? je me prend les pieds dans ses jambes ?? Tsunade m'envoie voler ??

**Rikka :** Je confirme aussi …

**Kyubi :** Le renardeau me cloue le museau ?? J'arrête pas de gueuler et il m'ignore ?? et en plus je le tue pas alors qu'il me compare à un misérable humain ??

**Rikka :** Désolée mais c'était trop tentant…

**Tsunade :** Merci d'avoir rabattu le caquet à Jiraya !!

**Rikka :** De rien …

**Itachi & L'Akatsuki : **Quand est-ce qu'on apparaît nous ??

**Rikka :** Vous êtes si pressés de souffrir ??

**Itachi & L'Akatsuki : **Non, on retire…

**Orochimaru :** Et moi ? Je suis ton personnage préféré, non ?

**Rikka :** Tu réapparaîtra bientôt ! Avec Sasuke ! et l'Akatsuki !

**Oro, Sasu Ita & L'Aka :** Merci !! Et Naruto va souffrir ?

**Rikka :** Non c'est vous … vous allez vous recevoir la raclée de votre vie … sauf certains …

**Oro, Sasu Ita & L'Aka : **Non !!

**Rikka :** Voilà !! c'est pas ce que j'avais prévu mais on feras avec !!


	5. Problèmes

**Rikka-yomi :** TT—TT désolée du retard !! J'étais en vacance en Allemagne puis à la mer après une crise de flemmingite aigue …… Je m'excuse quelqu'un qui se reconnaîtra pour mon retard, c'est essentiellement pour elle ( et à ses rewiew visiblement désespérées de suite) que j'ai fait la suite….. à deux heures du mat….

**Orochi :** t'as pas fait grand-chose ….. Tu n'as même pas terminé le passage que tu prévoyais ….. T'étais censée faire l'entraînement de Naru dans ce chapitre ….. Et il va pas venir avant un bon moment alors que ça fait deux bons chapitres que tu dois le faire ….

**Rikka-yomi :** J'y peux rien si l'inspiration me vient comme ça !!Et puis tu veux rester en vie toi ??

**Orochi :** tu compte tuer ton perso favori ??

**Rikka-yomi :** ………. Hn ……. T'as gagné ! (S'approche d'oro et se fait câliner) Ce qui est bien avec toi, c'est que comme pratiquement personne ne t'aime, sauf certains garçons mais j'en fais mon affaire, je peux faire ce que je veux de toi !

**Orochi :** Tu me fais peur là (jette un coup d'œil suppliant à Kabuto qui passait par là mais qui s'enfuit en voyant mon œillade meurtrière)

**Rikka-yomi :** Je vais te mettre avec quelqu'un dans une prochaine fic en cours de fabrication ….. Un Orotsuna en un chapitre …… c'est bien non ?? Mon gars préféré avec ma fille préférée…….

**Tsunade :** NON !! Pas le serpent pervers !!

**Sasuke :** Ca y est, rikka-yomi a pété un câble c'est officiel ….

**Naru :** dis pas ça, elle à pas fait le prochain chapitre de détresse …..

**Rikka-yomi :** Tient, je vais le faire ….. Peut-être qu'il y aura un autre Itasasu non-consentant …..

**Itachi :** vas-y, je t'en prie….

**Sasu :** (s'apprête à shidoriser la gueule de l'auteur et de son frère) ….. (Visiblement trop énervé pour dire quoi que ce soit)

(L'auteur jette Naru dans les bras de Sasu qui le serre jalousement dans ses bras, aussitôt envoyé valdingué par Kakashi qui serre Naruto contre lui, tout en fixant l'auteur d'un œil lubrique)

**Kakashi :** Il est quand le lemon kakanaru ??

**Rikka-yomi :** Euh…. Bientôt … peut-être une dizaine de chapitre ….. je veux prendre mon temps ….

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapitre 5 : Problèmes **

Naruto profite de la stupeur de son senseï pour lui enlever son masque et recoller aussitôt sa bouche à la sienne. Il lèche la lèvre inférieure de son senseï pour demander l'accès à sa langue que Kakashi, emporté par ce baiser, lui accorde, entrouvrant ses lèvres, glissant sa langue dans la bouche du blond. Naruto, lui, se met à caresser de sa langue celle de son senseï, les faisant mener une joute amoureuse dont ils ne s'arrachent que par manque d'oxygène.

Durant cette courte pause ; Kakashi reprend conscience de la présence du groupe autour d'eux, se remettant prestement son masque. Il se sent horriblement gêné, tout comme Naruto dont la crise de larme s'est estompée après leur baiser. Il se jettent un coup d'œil furtif et décident d'enfin se tourner vers les autres membres du groupe, dont les réactions sont diverses et variées.

Tsunade les fixait, un petit sourire aux lèvres, comme heureuse pour eux ; Jiraya avait prit un air pervers tout en écrivant quelque chose sur son carnet… sûrement une scène de son prochain livre… ; Kurenai s'est accroupie avec Asuma, inquiète pour son élève, Hinata, qui s'était évanouie ; Shikamaru était adossé au mur opposé de la chambre et regardait dans le vide tout en poussant un loooonnnng grommellement où une oreille exercée pouvait entendre plusieurs fois le mot « Galère » ; Kiba et Akamaru se pinçaient et se mordaient mutuellement pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas un rêve ; Gaara leur faisait un micro sourire de son répertoire ; Shino… ben… restait Shino ; Temari les regardait d'un air narquois et Naruto savait qu'il n'avait pas finit d'entendre parler de ce baiser ; Chôji était si étonné qu'il s'était arrêté de manger ; Gai qui avait adopté la ahuri attitude, ouvrait de grand yeux et avait perdu le bas de sa mâchoire sur le sol ; Kankuro avait l'air de s'en foutre totalement ; Lee, contrairement à son senseï, baragouinait quelque chose sur la flamme de la jeunesse quand Neji, rouge de honte, l'avait frappé et mit KO en lui disant de se la fermer, ce qui avait encore plus choqué le reste du groupe alors que Tenten était en train d'essayer un jutsu d'annulation, croyant être la cible d'un genjutsu.

Une fois que tout le monde a repris contenance. C'est-à-dire que Neji se calme, que Lee se réveille, que gai se reprenne, que Temari convainque Tenten qu'elle n'était pas sous un genjutsu, que shikamaru arrête de grommeler, que Kurenai et Asuma réveillent Hinata, que Kiba soit soigné car Akamaru l'avait pas raté, que Chôji recommence à manger, que Jiraya termine d'écrire et que tsunade se remette de la crise de fou rire qui a commencé quand elle s'est retournée et qu'elle a vu les réactions des autres. Bref… une fois que tout le monde aie repris contenance, Tsunade, fidèle à elle-même, les regarde d'un air pervers. Ils déglutissent avec difficulté, Tsunade a quelque chose derrière la tête et quelque chose dit à notre nouveau petit couple ( ??) que ce n'est pas en leur faveur. Ils se raidissent quand Tsunade ouvre la bouche pour parler :

« Je veux bien que vous soyez à l'aise dans les bras l'un de l'autre mais ce n'est pas une tenue correcte pour parler à son supérieur, dit-elle, narquoise.

- Ah ! Euh… bredouille Naruto en s'extrayant des bras de son senseï qui n'en menait pas large.

- Eh ben ! Je savais pas que vous aviez ce genre de relation tous les deux, fait remarquer Kiba, mettant ce qu'on appelle, les pieds dans le plat.

- C'est galèèèère …. Je sens qu'il va encore y avoir plus de problèmes que de solutions… se plaint Shikamaru en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- Kakashi sempai, vous êtes un pervers, renchérit Kurenaï, approuvée d'un hochement de tête par Asuma, Gai, Hinata, Kiba, Temari, Lee, Neji et Tenten ; Naruto rosissant et baissant la tête, Tsunade et Temari le regardant d'un sourire sadique, Jiraya reprenant son carnet, Shika se plaignant mentalement, Chôji se remettant à manger, Shino observant… rien, Gaara fixant le blond qui rougissait et Kankuro partant se chercher à boire.

- Eh bien, Naruto, on ne savait pas que tu étais de ce bord là, rirent sadiquement Tsunade et Temari après s'être regardées un court instant.

- Nous…Nous ne sommes pas ensembles, les contredits Kakashi volant la marque de fabrique d'Hinata et rougissant de plus belle.

- Je… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit… Je m'excuse senseï, bredouille honteusement Naruto en baissant la tête.

- Ce n'est rien. Tu avais besoin d'affection donc tu en as pris à la première personne qui se présentait, le rassure son senseï, peiné de l'expression du blond.

- Ce… C'est pas seulement ça ! proteste Naruto de plus en plus rouge. »

Pendant leur petite conversation, tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux et ils étaient presque tous affectueux, doux et tout le toutim, sauf celui de Shikamaru qui sentait la galère arriver à plein nez, sachant que ces deux là allaient se tourner autour sans s'en rendre compte et que les autres allaient vouloir jouer les entremetteurs, l'entraînant au passage dans la merde pas possible où ils vont se fourrer.

C'est toujours dans la même situation que le blond, sur le point de nous la jouer Hinata et de s'évanouir à cause de la gêne, pria Kami-sama, Allah, Bouda et tout leurs potes à l'aide… Et il faut croire qu'un dans le lot soit clément envers les petits blonds et les renards car c'est à ce moment que Shizune débarque, donnant ainsi la possibilité à Naruto de s'échapper.

« Shizune nee-chan !! Tu veux venir avec nous pour ma première sortie en ville ?? lui propose Naruto.

- Désolée Naruto, mais tu vas devoir la reporter de 5 minutes… Tsunade sama, il faut que vous veniez ! Naruto, toi aussi ! leur annonce Shizune avant de repartir en courant avec derrière elle Tsunade tenant Naruto dans ses bras.

- Que ce passe t'il Shizune, demande Tsunade, essoufflée, une fois dans son bureau, tout en reposant au sol un Naruto désorienté qui s'accroche à elle.

- Tsunade ? On est où ? fait Naruto complètement paniqué.

- Ne craint rien, Naruto, tu es dans mon bureau, viens t'asseoir, lui propose t'elle en le remarquant et en l'emmenant (le traînant) vers son fauteuil où elle l'assoit puis se retourne vers Shizune.

- On a trouvé une information sur kyubi ! s'exclame celle-ci. Un ninja cherchait … un rapport dans la bibliothèque et a trouvé un rapport du Yondaime sur kyubi. Il se trouve que c'est un moyen de rendre le corps plus résistant au chakra de kyubi, ça serait utile à Naruto car d'après le Yondaime, si le jinchuuriki utilise le chakra de kyubi en le matérialisant autour de lui, il est corrosif pour la peau et, au dessus d'un certain point, le rend fou ce qui aide kyubi à reprendre le dessus.

- C'est intéressant, et en quoi ça consiste ? demande la Godaime.

- Il faut faire avaler régulièrement au porteur un produit qui rend la peu d'une texture étrange, facilement imbibée de chakra, ce qui permet de la rendre hermétique. C'est une pratique très courante à kumo où les ninjas l'utilisent pour se protéger de l'électricité de leurs techniques.

- Je vois… J'ai entendu parler de cette technique mais je sais aussi qu'elle demande au corps un long temps d'adaptation au début, réfléchit la Godaime.

_**« - Kyubi, pense Naruto, s'adressant au renard. Tu sais de quoi il s'agit ? **_

_**- Oui… Cette technique a été utilisée par le jinchuuriki de Rokubi à l'époque de la première grande guerre, et il faut avouer que ça avait du mal à maîtriser son chakra, alors celui du plus grand des démons ayant trois queues de plus que lui ! (Retour du renard mégalomane…) Faudrait peut-être que tu les préviennes… lui répond le renard.**_

_**- Et je fais ça comment ?? lui demande mentalement Naruto. Je ne suis pas censé savoir tout ça et je ne suis pas censé te parler non plus…**_

_**- Débrouille toi renardeau d'eau douce !! Tu es le ninja le plus imprévisible que je connais, trouve toi-même la solution…**_

_**- Pfff…. T'en as de bonnes toi… boude le 'renardeau d'eau douce'.**_

_**- Et oui !! Kyubi : 1, Renardeau : 1 égalité !! je vais te battre parce que… »**_

- Dites… Tsunade-baa, appelle le kitsune, ignorant le monologue de Kyubi sur sa propre force et son intelligence.

-Quoi ?! fait Tsunade, irritée par le nom que lui a donné Naruto.

- Est-ce que ça suffira pour Kyubi ? Moi j'ai de gros doutes, lui fait remarquer Naruto en espérant avoir l'air normal.

- Que sais-tu ? l'interroge Tsunade, pas dupe pour deux sous.

- Heu…. Est tout ce que Naruto trouve à dire.

- Je sais que tu sais quelque chose. Alors dis-le, fait Tsunade, patiente.

- Vous ne me poserez pas de question ? demande le kitsune.

-Non.

- Ben c'est pas suffisant, explique Naruto. Le démon le plus puissant sur lequel ça a été fait est Rokubi et ça maîtrisait à peine son chakra. Alors kyubi qui a trois queues de plus…

- Ben au moins, ça amoindrira les dégâts, fait Tsunade, optimiste.

- Non… la coupe le kitsune qui se relève en chancelant un peu sur ses jambes et en se tenant au bureau, semblant tout à coup soucieux et sérieux, aussi livide que Orochimaru, sûrement que Kyubi lui a dit quelque chose. Les effets secondaires sont trop importants pour aussi peu de résultats.

- Naruto !! l'appelle Shizune mais il était déjà partit, laissant une forte tension dans la pièce.

- Quels sont les effets secondaires ? l'interroge Tsunade, soudain en colère.

- Rien de méchant pour lui. Des nausées au début mais c'est tout. En plus ça à la particularité d'annihiler la conscience du démon si c'est utilisé à forte dose… Et en plus, comment il sait les effets secondaires lui ? remarque Shizune.

- Je ne sais pas, soupire Tsunade, calmée par la réponse de son élève. Par contre il y a quelque chose qui l'a mit en rogne… Jiraya, tu sais quelque chose ?

- Non, fait le sennin d'un ton soucieux, entrant par la fenêtre. Mais visiblement, il est vraiment sacrément en rogne… un peu de chakra de kyubi perçait de son corps.

-Ca m'inquiète, murmure Tsunade. Il nous cache des choses…

- Oui… moi aussi, approuve Jiraya.

Un peu plus loin, Hall d'entrée :

-Naruto !! crie Kiba qui l'a vu arriver. Tient, mais tu fais quoi tout seul ?

- Tsunade m'a mit en colère et je suis partis sans lui demander de m'accompagner, fait ironiquement Naruto, un rictus d'énervement aux lèvres.

- Naruto ! le sermonne Tsunade en arrivant. Je veux bien que tu sois énervé contre moi mais ne reporte pas ta colère sur Kiba !

- Tient Tsunade-sama ! crache Naruto. Content de vous revoir !

- Calme toi ! On ne va pas te forcer à le prendre si tu ne veux pas ! tente Tsunade, inquiète de la colère de celui qu'elle considère comme son petit frère.

- Trop tard !! Je parie que le conseil est déjà au courant et que je vais devoir le prendre sinon je vais … disons quelque chose à la hauteur de ce cher conseil ! Me faire bannir à vie et être considérée comme un criminel de rang S avec constamment des mercenaires, envoyés par ce cher conseil, collés à l'arrière train pour me trouer la peau !

- Que … fait Tsunade impressionnée par cette fureur pure dirigée contre elle.

- Calme toi Naruto, fait Kakashi, posant sa main sur l'épaule de Naruto qui se calme instantanément. Que se passe t'il Hokage-sama ?

- Eh bien … Un ninja des archives a trouvé un moyen de protéger Naruto de la gangue de Chakra rouge et d'annihiler la conscience de kyubi mais il y a des effets secondaires fâcheux et Naruto s'est mit en colère.

- Naruto, fait Jiraya en s'approchant de lui. Tu es sûr que c'est TA colère que tu ressens ?

- Les deux, répond Naruto sous les regards incrédules de ceux qui ont compris.

- Bon… C'est pas l'endroit le plus calme pour parler de ça. Montez !

- Non, la coupe Naruto. Je ne suis pas assez calme pour parler de ça maintenant et je veux me dégourdir les pat… jambes.

_**« Kyubi !! Pense t'il. Arrête ça !! J'ai failli me faire choper à cause de toi !! J'ai des jambes, pas des pattes ! **_

_**- Mais il est bien plus pratique d'avoir des pattes ! Je ne vous comprendrais jamais ! Les pattes sont…**_

_**- Epargne moi ton monologue sur la supériorité des pattes sur les jambes et les bras. **_

_**- Arrête de me couper sale môme !!**_

_**- Mais oui…. Kyu-chan ….. souffle Naruto. »**_

- Bon, on part ? demande t'il en s'éloignant, ignorant le feulement meurtrier du renard et laissant une assistance médusée derrière lui.

- Attend Naruto ! s'exclame Kiba en lui courant après, petit à petit imité par tout le groupe sauf kakashi, jiraya, tsunade et shizune.

Ces ninjas se regardent avec anxiété, autant pour la nouvelle qu'ils ont apprit par Naruto, comme quoi les émotions du kyûbi lui parvenaient et l'affectaient, que par la situation que Naruto leur a permis d'apercevoir. Il est évident que les membres du conseil seront au courant, quoi qu'il en soit et qu'ils ne pourront pas éviter que ce que Naruto a deviné n'arrive.

Ils étaient vraiment inquiets et finalement, se séparent avec chacun une certaine tâche : collecte d'information et d'arguments pour Jiraya ; calmer le blond furax pour kakashi ; empêcher les informations sur le produit en question de filtrer au conseil et rajouter des effets négatifs a son utilisation sur le rouleau pour shizune ; convaincre et calmer le conseil pour tsunade. Bref, rien de très réjouissant.

Aire de repos, en face des bâtiments administratifs :

Du côté des genins, l'ambiance était là aussi, plutôt tendue, la colère de naruto et sa prévision de la décision du conseil n'étant pas rassurante pour les autres. D'autant plus que naruto est encore énervé et que kakashi qui les a rejoints, tente de le calmer sans pour autant parvenir à décrocher un mot à son élève dont les poings sont serrés sous la colère, les articulation blanchissants sous l'effort.

« Naruto, réessaie kakashi en fixant avec tristesse son élève, rongé par le remord d'une chose dont il n'est pourtant pas responsable. Si tu ne veux pas en prendre, personne ne t'y forcera …

- Je sais !! s'énerve le blond en répondant à son senseï pour la première fois depuis dix bonnes minutes tout en changeant de position sur le banc du parc où ils se sont arrêtés pour attendre que naruto se calme un peu. VOUS ne m'y forcerez pas ! mais le conseil, lui, oui ! Il le fera sans un seul remord ! Ces vieux me détestent…

- Na…Naru…to, bégaye Hinata qui, éttonament, est la première du groupe à se reprendre. Nous … nous sommes pour …. Pour certains… les en… enfants des chefs des plus… des plus éminents clans de… de konoha. Je p… pense… que si nous pouvons faire en sorte que nos clans te soutiennent, Nous pourrons empêcher le conseil de te forcer à faire ce que tu ne veux pas faire… Enfin… pour moi…. Je… je ne promet rien ….

- C'est OK, soupire Shikamaru un peu plus loin. Ca va être galère de convaincre mon paternel mais c'est bon pour moi.

- Si tu veux, mon père aussi, voudra bien, fait Chôji, assis en ses côtés en mangeant ses traditionnelles chips.

- Mon oncle te doit quelque chose depuis que tu m'as ouvert les yeux et sauvé. Il t'aidera, assure Neji qui touche l'épaule de sa cousine qui lui fait un sourire timide mais resplendissant.

- Ma mère ne supporterait pas que j'abandonne un camarade à son sort, dit kiba, souriant de toutes ses dents. Elle m'approuvera de t'aider.

- Tu es le seul qui reste à Sakura pour l'instant, Ino ferait tout pour aider l'équipier de son amie, si tu le lui demande, elle te soutiendra, renchérit Shikamaru en soupirant.

- Si Neji te soutient, je ferais aussi en sorte que ma famille aussi ! crie presque Tenten qui fait partie de la plus grande famille de maîtres d'armes, sous les joues colorées et le plus grand embarras de Neji.

- Tu as le soutien du trio de Suna, dont le futur kazekage, rit Temari en faisant un clin d'œil à Gaara qui approuve .

- Et le clan Aburame ne sera pas en reste, souffle Shino avec son air imperturbable habituel.

- Et puis Naruto, le rassure Kakashi. Moi, Iruka, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, Jiraya, la godaime, Lee et d'autres personnes qui te sont favorables depuis ta dernière mission sommes derrière toi pour te soutenir.

- Vous… Vous ne comprenez pas… bredouille Naruto, les larmes aux yeux face aux diverses déclarations de ses amis. Je…. Personnellement, je n'ai aucune raison de refuser, à part quelques maux de têtes, ces médicaments ne vont rien produire sur MOI, et je n'ai aucune raison de refuser de le prendre mais …..

- Mais ? l'encourage Kakashi, intrigué, en posant une main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort.

- Je …. Kakashi…senseï…. Bredouille Naruto soudainement. Pouvez-vous … leur… dire ?

- Pourquoi ? demande Kakashi ? interloqué de la demande. Tu veux que je leur dise …. Pour « lui » ?

- Oui, acquiesce doucement Naruto sous les feulements mi-inquiets, mi-courroucés de kyûbi.

6 Bien, dans ce cas, murmure son senseï pour lui-même puis plus fort en se retournant vers les autres. Bon, ce que je vais vous dire doit rester entre nous sous peine de mort pour ceux qui ont la langue trop bien pendue. Naruto est le seul qui ait le droit de divulguer ce secret à quiconque.

- C'est quoi ? demande kiba intrigué par la menace et par l'attitude de Naruto qui semblait extrêmement gêné, faisant même de la concurrence sérieuse à Hinata dans ses pires crises de timidité.

- Je vais y venir, le calme Kakashi. D'abord, avez-vous remarqué l'attitude étrange des villageois envers Naruto ?

- Oui, fait Shikamaru. Elle ressemble à de la haine teintée de peur mais aussi de mépris pour certains et de pitié pour d'autres.

- Je me suis toujours dis que c'était à cause du fait qu'il soit orphelin et de son caractère mais maintenant qu'on en parle, c'est trop puissant pour être juste à cause de ça, calcule kiba.

- C'est à cause de « lui » ?demande Gaara alors qu'il sait déjà la réponse mais espère se tromper, attirant le regard des autres, intrigués qu'il sache quelque chose d'aussi confidentiel alors qu'il vient d'un autre village.

- Oui, lui répond tristement Kakashi sous le regard intrigué des « rookies ». Bon ? il me semble devoir vous préciser la date d'anniversaire de Naruto puisque personne ne lui souhaite jamais. Le 13 octobre d'il y a 13 ans.

- Hein ?! s'étrangle Tenten. Mais c'est le jour de….

- De l'attaque de Kyubi, termine Naruto, la tête tournée vers son senseï, stupéfiant les autres par les intonations lugubres de sa voix.

- Et c'est pour ça que tout le village te traite comme ça ? s'indigne Neji, laissant bouche béé la plupart des autres ninjas qui ne l'ont jamais vu en colère, sous le regard peiné des frangin du désert et de Kakashi, les seuls à savoir.

- J'aimerais que ce soit le cas, rit Naruto en parlant d'une voix amère que seuls Tsunade, Kakashi, Gaara et Jiraya lui connaissaient, faisant frissonner tout le monde.

- Mais pourquoi faire subir ça à une flamme telle que la tienne alors ? questionne Lee.

- Personne ne peut combattre un démon et le tuer, explique Gaara s'attirant le regard de tout le monde. Même votre Yondaime ne le peut pas, il peut tout au plus, l'enfermer en sacrifiant sa vie.

- Tu…. Tu veux dire que…. Commence Neji, craignant de comprendre.

- … qu'il a été enfermé dans le corps d'un enfant qui venait à peine de naître, donc, Naruto ici présent, termine Kakashi à sa place, se mettant discrètement devant Naruto au cas où l'un des guénnins l'attaquerait.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Rikka-yomi :** Je sais, je suis sadique d'arrêter là mais ça me plait de faire poireauter mes lecteurs ….. Et vu que pour l'instant j'ai reçu aucune menace de mort….

**Orochi :** J'apparais dans ta fic ??

**Rikka-yomi :** Oui, c'est toi «le-méchant-qu'il-faut-ziguouiller-mais-qui-revient-à-chaque-fois»

**Orochi :** C'est pas sympa ça ……

**Rikka-yomi :** Te plaint pas ! Je t'ai déjà fait un max OOC alors j'allais pas te mettre dans le village comme gentil !! Je perdrais toute crédibilité !! Et puis, de toute façon, quand j'aurais fini de retaper tout mon Orotsuna sur l'ordi, tu me détesteras alors c'est pas grave que tu te fâches maintenant ….

**Itachi :** Et moi alors ??

**Rikka-yomi :** T'inquiète !! T'es «le-deuxième-méchant-à-zigouiller-mais-qui-se-révelle-toujours-être-un-clone-quand-on-te-zigouille»

**Itachi :** …. Hn ….. (va bouder parce qu'il veut être le premier …

Sasuke se rapplique en gardant toujours un œil sur Kakashi qui a plusieurs fois tenté de le tuer pendant que vous lisiez le chapitre (….. vous parlez d'un senseï…..)

**Sasu :** Pitié….. Calmez cette folle

**Naru :** je sens mal cette fic ….. Et vous ? Vous la sentez comment ??

**Kakashi :** mettez la de bonne humeur qu'elle fasse un lemon très vite ….

**Oro, Ita, Sasu, Naru, Kaka, Tsuna et Rikka :** REWIEW !!


End file.
